1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device for the distribution of large number of elements on trays. In particular, it can be used to distribute chip capacitors on alveolate trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various known devices for the distribution or arranging of large numbers of elements in packages or on alveolate trays. These devices use electromagnetic or mechanical vibrating systems or vibrators. Electromagnetic vibrators use electromagnetic effect and prevent the elements, that are to be distributed, from colliding with one another. These electromagnetic vibrators are well suited to conveying elements up to a given place, but cannot be used to arrange the elements. On the contrary, mechanical vibrators, which use mechanical effect, enable the elements to collide thus making it easier to arrange and distribute them. For the arranging of chip capacitors on alveolate trays, there is a prior art machine which handles the chips from the moment of their arrival, in loose condition, up to the electrical testing, silver-plating, tinning and marking operations. This machine uses a mechanical vibrator and requires a permanent operator who must see to it that the set parameters are complied with. Experience shows that, beyond four set parameters, the operator has great difficulty in mastering the timings and speed adjustments of the vibrator motors. Interference among the parameters and the fact that they are estimated empirically does not make it easier to apply them. These problems result in inefficient distribution.
To remove these drawbacks, the invention proposes a learning system where full scope is given to the operator's discretion without any constraints on reflection or interpretation. The operator can fill in a tray using a manipulator that works in several directions, for side and front motions, and a variable-speed drive unit to control the speed of the vibrator motor. Thus, in this case, here are only two actuators at the disposal of the operator. The learning system takes these different actions into account at determined instants during the estimated time needed for the distributing operation to take place. When the filling in operation is over, the operator requests automatic functioning for the second operation. If the test result is conclusive, the program can be memorized. Several programs can be thus stored. It is thus possible to look for an already tested program for a specified type of part without any loss of time.